Lol with another O
17:03 hi TDA15. 17:04 Hi...WM? 17:04 yeah. 17:04 K 17:04 twas an interesting night lol 17:04 FedoraKid 68343598@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.52.53.152 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 17:04 What about it? 17:04 hai 17:05 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-72-94-11-237.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:05 Aw. :( 17:05 Hey Fedora. 17:06 What's up? 17:06 CD- b3d60263@gateway/web/freenode/ip.179.214.2.99 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 17:06 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT CD- by ChanServ 17:06 <@CD-> herro 17:06 Hi again, CD 17:06 <@CD-> who's Acceleration 17:07 idk 17:07 Bigez just left though 17:10 so... 17:10 slow day today? 17:10 Life is tough. Life is tougher if you are stupid. 17:11 <@CD-> what brings you to the IRC Fedora? 17:11 <@CD-> you're usually never on at this time 17:11 John Wayne, Acceleration. 17:11 I have the day off today, CD. 17:11 There you go again. 17:11 @CD- 17:11 where do you work? 17:11 For my local Congressman. 17:11 <@CD-> local where? 17:11 My hometown. 17:11 lol 17:12 <@CD-> oh 17:12 <@CD-> what's that? 17:12 <@CD-> wait 17:12 <@CD-> you were from California right 17:12 <@CD-> is it LA 17:12 I don't like telling people where I live. 17:12 Nah. 17:12 <@CD-> oh 17:12 My sister lives in LA, not me. 17:12 <@CD-> aight fair enough 17:12 It's fine, lol. 17:12 I do live on the West Coast. 17:12 I'll say that much. 17:12 I live in Texas. 17:12 Lucky. 17:12 Everything is bigger in Texas. 17:12 Did you guys hear hat Zimmerman painted a picture of a Confederate flag for a "Muslim-free" gun shop. 17:12 Texas is terrible i'm sorry. 17:12 <@CD-> lol yeah I saw that 17:13 <@CD-> @Ruebenn 17:13 Nah, that was the gun shop owner who did that - not Zimmerman himself. 17:13 But yeah, I heard about it. 17:13 That was so cool, Rue. 17:13 A Texas mayor advocated bombing all Muslims. 17:13 <@CD-> George Zimmerman is a cunt 17:13 <@CD-> but you can't slim the zi 17:13 #BlackLivesMatter 17:13 <@CD-> but you can't slim the zim* 17:13 <@CD-> amirite 17:13 Am I right, CD-? 17:13 Exactly. 17:13 And a Muslim leader said we should have another Holocaust for all Jews. 17:13 So...yeah. 17:14 <@CD-> to be fair, that doesn't make the other one right 17:14 <@CD-> both are wrong 17:14 It makes both of them wrong. 17:14 Exactly, lol. 17:14 That's what I'm saying. 17:14 I get the point you are trying to make, that's just not how it came across just so you know. 17:14 Meh. 17:14 People mis-interpret what I say all the time. 17:14 I'm used to it. 17:15 Is this the first election you can vote in? 17:15 Nah. I voted in 2012. 17:15 Wow, they are opening a McDonald's down the street from my house. 17:15 <@CD-> McDonalds sucks 17:15 I prefer Wendys tbh 17:15 I haven't had Wendy's in forever. 17:15 <@CD-> Five Guys is where it's at 17:15 Same with Arby's. 17:15 <@CD-> but McDonalds is shit 17:15 McDonalds chicken is gross imo 17:15 I finally had Five Guys earlier this year, CD. 17:15 It was pretty solid. 17:15 Personally, I feel bad when they close down McDonald's. 17:15 <@CD-> yeah it's quite good 17:16 <@CD-> I have Five Guys whenever I visit the US 17:16 I saw one that got destroyed during the riots. 17:16 <@CD-> good stuff 17:16 How is in-and-out, I am from the east cost. 17:16 I also LOOOVE the Habit. 17:16 Heard of that one? 17:16 <@CD-> but McDonalds is a bit bad 17:16 <@CD-> no idk what the Habit is lol 17:16 The Habit is a sandwich and burger joint. 17:16 Anyone see those McDonald's that got destroyed? 17:16 Might have been in St. Louis. 17:16 It's pretty dope. 17:16 I think it's a West Cost thing as well. 17:16 *Coast 17:16 And no, Rebenn - I personally think In 'N Out isn't that special. 17:17 *Ruebenn 17:17 I'm fine with McDonald's but I don't want to live off it 17:17 Same. 17:17 I'm a fan, but too much can be too much. 17:17 I think there should be a GIANT McDonald's. 17:17 Burger King on the other hand is specifically designed to kill you from the inside 17:17 Like in Time's Square? 17:17 Oh, man. 17:17 My favorite reasturaunts are honestly places like Chillis or 99. 17:17 I stopped eating BK a LOOONG time ago. 17:17 I only liked BK's nuggets, and they even f***ed those up. 17:17 I had it for the first time in ages and it was terrible 17:18 It didn't even taste like food ._. 17:18 ^ 17:18 And I felt like shit afterwards 17:18 I also haven't had KFC in a while, but I remember liking it. 17:18 Well, sometimes guys, you must remember this... 17:18 Always stand by your beliefs. 17:18 KFC is great 17:18 I don't get why people say Chipotle gives them the shits, I always feel fine after 17:18 I don't think I've ever had Chipotle. 17:18 <@CD-> I remember Kg saying he was a big fan of Chipotle 17:19 <@CD-> I've never had Chipotle truth be told 17:19 Who's "Kg?" 17:19 Maybe it's an east coast thing. 17:19 Maybe. 17:19 <@CD-> Kgman04 @Acceleration 17:19 Oh. 17:19 A longtime user. @Acceleration 17:19 He's a long-time user. 17:19 Okay. 17:19 Wait so that isn't WM? 17:19 No? 17:19 I have no clue who it is. 17:20 Who's that? 17:20 He had a thing for school or someting today 17:20 Oh, I thought it was -w- 17:20 Similar IP 17:20 Well, with what I said earlier, FK, I am finally old enough to vote this election. 17:20 I'll be 18. 17:21 Nice. 17:21 #FeelTheBern 17:21 It's gonna be a fun one, lol. 17:21 lol, if Bern actually beats Hillary, I'll be impressed. 17:21 What are your thoughts on Hillary Clinton? 17:21 I agree with her recent comments. 17:21 I'm prediction Hilary v Trump. 17:21 And I REALLY want Uncle Joe to run. 17:21 Joe Biden? 17:21 Yes. 17:21 That would be SO much fun. 17:21 I thought you were conservative. 17:21 It'll be like a Rick Perry gaffe every single day. 17:21 And oh my god I feel so bad for Biden. 17:21 Oh, I don't think Biden's a good candidate. 17:22 He's lost two kids already. 17:22 <@CD-> "Uncle Joe" 17:22 <@CD-> is that a thing 17:22 But he's so delightfully stupid that it's a lot of fun to watch. 17:22 Yeah, lol. 17:22 Who is 'Uncle Joe?" 17:22 Is that your uncle? 17:22 I guess he's what Trump is to us for you. 17:22 Or Huckabee. 17:22 Nah, I think Bernie is the Trump of the left. 17:22 I do not like to be ignored, FedoraKid. That is very rude of you. 17:22 Both running a total anti-politician, anti-DC message. 17:22 Bernie is a fucking genius though. 17:22 Sorry, man. 17:23 A ton of plain font, hard to catch everything. 17:23 And whether or not you agree with him, he does genuinely want to FIX America, not RUN it. 17:23 You seem to be talking to everyone else but me. 17:23 And he's a genuine guy. 17:23 You somehow caught my message when I called you out. 17:23 I'll say this much - at least Bernie stands by what he believes in, lol 17:23 Who are you voting for at this point? 17:23 That's offensive. 17:24 Personally, I'm Team Hillary. 17:24 Me, Ruebenn? 17:24 Honestly. 17:24 I don't believe anything about the emails. 17:24 There's a LOT of good candidates. 17:24 I think she clears them every day for spam. 17:24 The only GOP I'd even be remotely OK with is Kashich. 17:24 Kobalt ~CD-TDA@179.214.2.99 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 17:24 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT Kobalt by ChanServ 17:24 Hello, Kobalt. 17:25 <@Kobalt> hi 17:25 How are you? 17:25 Or whichever one is in the "lesser pool" that supports abortion, I know one of them does. 17:25 Kasich is so bland though. @Ruebenn. 17:25 I agree with abortion and gay rights. The country is evolving. 17:25 I really like Rubio. 17:25 He's a moderate, so he'd be more willing to compromise. 17:26 And I'd prefer bland over an ass-hat like Trump anyday. 17:26 CD- b3d60263@gateway/web/freenode/ip.179.214.2.99 has quit Page closed 17:26 Opposing abortion or gay marriage literally makes no sense. 17:26 The country is not going to ever delagalize them so it's pointless. 17:26 Kobalt has changed nick to CD- 17:26 People are only going to get more socially liberal. 17:26 I mean, the arguments made by people who are pro-life aren't totally invalid. 17:27 The only difference in the arguments is whenever you believe the fetus becomes a person. 17:27 I'm a guy, so I feel like I shouldn't have a legal say in what a woman does with her body. 17:27 And to be fair, there's a fair amount of science that could go both ways. 17:27 And yeah, there's a LOT of pro-life women. 17:27 And although I PERSONALLY support it in rape, incest, or danger to her health... 17:27 So we can't just rule out that side of the debate. 17:27 On marriagE? Sure. That's a settled issue. 17:27 LEGALLY, I support it for the first or second trimester 17:28 Which one said marriage is a settled issue, I remember liking him when I watched the debates. 17:28 That was Kasich, but he was honestly saying that as total applause-bait. 17:28 And he knew the audience would applaud because they were IN Ohio. 17:29 Kasich loves to just take advantage of the right circumstances. 17:29 Damn, you hate this guy. 17:29 Nah, I just think he's bland AF. 17:29 Who did you say your pick is? 17:29 Carson? Trump? 17:29 My personal have? 17:29 *fave 17:29 Carson or Paul. 17:29 But Paul will literally NEVER win, sadly. 17:29 go to isidewith.org 17:29 OK 17:30 it's a great site to help you pick who you should vote for 17:30 Ben Carson's been doing a lot better than everyone expected. 17:30 To which I say good. 17:30 I can't see Carson winning tbh. 17:30 He could be a new Herman Cain. 17:30 Either Walker or Bush or Trump has the best chance. 17:30 And Herman Cain was on fire before those fake allegations came up. 17:30 I like Walker too, but his debate performance was horrible. 17:30 Bernie is doing a lot better than I expected. 17:30 Like, all three of those, Ruebenn, were terrible in the debate. 17:30 I can see it being a reasonably close race between the two. 17:31 What if Joe jumps in? 17:31 Does he have a chance, or no? 17:31 Ehhh, I'd like to think so, but I'd say no. Against Bernie? Maybe. Against Hilary? No. 17:31 And this isn't even about Hillary's scandals. 17:31 Sure, those are part of it. 17:31 Although at this point in the 2008 election, Obama was exactly where Sanders is now. 17:32 But I have liberal/Democrat friends who can't stand Hillary. 17:32 And he beat Hilary. 17:32 Exactly! @Rue 17:32 <@CD-> lol did anyone see that thing on twitter where it was like "Hilary borrowed a book on How To Delete Things From the Internet Permanently" 17:32 I mean I wouldn't be upset if Hilary won, I'd prefer her over almost any GOP, but I'd be estatic if Bernie won. 17:32 <@CD-> or something like that 17:32 Yes. @CD 17:32 No she didn't. 17:32 She's so deep in it without a paddle. 17:32 That's a lie to make her lose the election. 17:32 <@CD-> PzFeed is the best twitter account like 17:32 No! 17:32 <@CD-> they break the news so quickly 17:32 It's full of lies! 17:33 <@CD-> but then some of the replies are gold too 17:33 She's sinking. 17:33 And soon... 17:33 I hate those jerks. 17:33 ...she'll #FeelTheBern 17:33 lol. 17:33 They are trying to make her look bad. 17:33 She's going to win. 17:33 I don't understand the arguments "No Bush or Clinton should ever be in office". 17:33 Nah, the evidence is actually piling up now. 17:33 Because she is the most experienced. 17:33 Like how does their family reflect on their ability to lead? 17:33 I see the points, Ruebenn. 17:33 It makes zero sense. 17:33 I mean, yeah, we don't want more dynasties. 17:33 That's why Obama was such a change. 17:33 I miss the Clintons in the White House. 17:33 Well, that and the fact that both Hillary and Jeb are pretty bad candidates. 17:34 That's why I am donating money to her campaign to show my support. 17:34 She's clearly the best candidate. 17:34 I was like 10 when Obama first got elected, and then 14 when he got reelcted, so I don't remember much from the Bush administration. 17:34 @Acceleration: If it's ALL about experience, then why did Obama beat McCain? 17:34 Because he was new. 17:34 And not a dynasty. 17:34 Oh? 17:34 Yes. 17:34 But Hillary should win because she has experience? And is part of a dynasty? 17:34 If it's about experience, then Trump would be the worst choice (he still is IMO, but still). 17:34 And because Hillary lost. 17:34 That's completely self-contradictory. 17:34 No, it's not. 17:34 ... 17:35 So anyway, Ruebenn. 17:35 I mean, yeah, experience is kinda important. 17:35 You are twisting my words. 17:35 :( 17:35 But again, what IS experience? 17:35 Time. 17:35 I mean, like Rubio said: If it's ALL about experience and resumes, Hillary would win. 17:35 But a lengthy resume doesn't mean jack. 17:35 Hillary has been in the White House for 20 years. 17:35 Time spent in some sort of politcial power. 17:35 So? 17:35 She's experienced. 17:35 She can handle scandals. 17:35 Does experience matter? 17:35 Yes. 17:35 Pft 17:35 Not really. 17:35 She's kinda sinking. 17:35 That's an opinion. 17:35 I mean, the FBI is involved. 17:35 Donald Trump would literally bankrupt this country. 17:35 So. 17:36 I don't think Trump would be good either, honestly. 17:36 He has gone bankrupt so many times. 17:36 Yeah. 17:36 He's not the best pick. 17:36 He's just not electable. 17:36 Again, I think someone like Walker or Rubio would be better. 17:36 Or heck, even Jim Webb. 17:36 He's a horribly sexist, mysoginistic, and racist ass-hat. 17:36 OK, that's kinda stretching it. 17:36 I mean, first off. 17:36 In terms of "racist." People were all mad at his comments about immigrants. 17:36 That's so true, Ruebenn. 17:36 He said a woman would look best on her hands and knees. 17:36 Hillary is not even racist. 17:36 He said Mexico is sending rapists. 17:37 But let me just ask one thing: Are ALL immigrants Mexican? 17:37 And the media is hating her. 17:37 For no reason. She did nothing wrong. 17:37 She deleted some emails, it wasn't even that many. 17:37 The media is covering her, dude. 17:37 He runs America's Next Top Model or some shit. 17:37 And confidential emails, Acceleration. 17:37 Let me ask you: 17:37 Do you remember David Patraeaus? 17:37 I agree, Ruebenn. 17:37 I'll be back later, I have to go have dinner. 17:37 The general who was convicted of sharing confidential emails in his own personal, private server? 17:38 He does run America's Next Top Model. 17:38 Ruebenn ad361fda@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.54.31.218 has quit Page closed 17:42 FedoraKid 68343598@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.52.53.152 has left #TDWIKI-CHAT [] Category:Content Category:Fedora